Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit memories, and more particularly, to sense amplifiers that may be used in integrated circuit memories.
Related Art
Integrated circuit memories including non-volatile memories (NVMs) have become very important in a variety of applications. Some NVMs are not only non-volatile but have operating speeds near that of random access memories. Some of the resistive NVMs, such as magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs) have this characteristic. Some of these resistive NVMs have other difficulties such as read disturb in which the memory cells can be written during a read operation. Voltages and currents can be very limited by the read disturb issue especially in the case where current is required to pass through the NVM cells that are being sensed in order to effectively perform a read. In such cases current must be sufficiently low to avoid read disturb while sufficiently large to generate a differential between programmed and erased states that can be reliably detected
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in obtaining NVRAMs.